Blue Waters, Calm Winds
by SkyKingTenou
Summary: Haruka is left by Michiru, for Seiya of all people! Will Ami Mizuno be the one who picks up the pieces? Haruka/Ami Pairing quite possible but not promised :  You have to read and find out the outcome.  Constantly updated
1. Chapter 1

"Blue Waters, Calm Winds.."

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is by no form owned by me, this plotline does. Please send warm comments and suggestions for me to make this more enjoyable. This is my first public fanfic. So please be curtious. Arigato (Thank you..) and btw, I will be using the Japanese terms (Senshi, Seeraa, etc.) (A.N: Author Note.)

SkyKingTenou's Dedication: I wrote this for a newly found friend, Meg. (Meggiebaby81, if you like my fics, you'll love hers too. I give my word as a new fanfic writer about this.) Meg, we're friends now and your my newly found inspiration, I thank you. =)

The night, so quiet..placcid really, as everything was still in the city of Tokyo. Haruka Tenou's mind became filled with questions about the breakup which happend last Thursday. The rememberable words of her now ex- love, Michiru, still stayed within her thoughts. (flashback..)

"Haruka..you never take me out, Seiya at least understands what I'm going through..You're never here when -I- need you..You are always out on the roads, driving the car or the motorcycle..I need someone who can understand..apparently, you..don't.."

Michiru's eyes became trained upon Haruka. The chilling sound of those statements made the Sky Senshi wince, at a loss for words, and a gentle tear that rolled solo down her left cheek. A word came to her lips slowly

"Leave.."

The husky depth of her voice wasn't as noticable as her demeanor was shaken by just the word. Haruka's tounge lifted just at the right moment to snatch the salty, lonely dropette. Michiru's facial expression became one of shock for a brief second. Then before Haruka had time to even think about it, her so thought love was out the door of her apartment upon Tenou Ave. (Returning to present times..) Those tears had long since dried. But the heart behind them had pains still.

"I feel like dying.."

In her bedroom, she was sitting upon the front of her bed..Making herself topple over onto the light cobalt blanket that adorned her bed. Slowly, Haruka went into an aimless sleep. One without dreams, only blackness. And the morning came as it had always before, the sunlight teasing the dirty blond strands of Haruka's hair, making her face have an inner glow. The same when she was holding Michiru, after a night of lovemaking.

But that was only due to the sunlight playing on her face and the gentle brush of wind awakening her from her dreamless sleep. Noticing she was wearing the same clothing from the night before. Jeans and a casual white buttoned down shirt. She made her best attempts to cope with her pain, starting with a fresh shower. The sweat rolled off her body with the hot water spraying from the showerhead.

Feeling somewhat better in body, but not in heart, finding a nice outfit to wear this day after finishing that pleasant shower. Sliding on a silver shirt, a pair of boxers and knee high socks. Over all this, her motorcycle uniform of black and red colors went on. With her matching helmet in her right arm before sitting it down beside her as she sat in the living room, to tie her boots. Looking up from her tying to stare at her keys, smiling to herself. With a forced sigh leaving her lips.

The Suzuki motorcycle, her one of two loves that she still had. Patting the side lightly as if it was a cherished one..before sliding herself upon the seat. Her boots gracing the asphalt beneath, with the turning of the ignition key, the engine came to life with a constant purring that only grew stronger as Haruka's right hand pressed the accellerator forth, jettisoning herself forward..the world around her as a blurr, creating her own. Through the tinted shielding, azure eyes seemed transfixed. Her mind set on the park...feeling something good has to come out of the breakup, but what? She had no clue at this point.

Ami Mizuno, who'se day was going really pleasant walked with her hands clasped before her. Silent she was. Her hair bobbed ever so lightly as she went on beside the road within the public Tokyo Park. Hearing a engine behind her, she naturally looked behind herself. She saw Haruka's bike slow down, Finding a calmness whenever the blond tomboy was around.

Haruka's shield arose to show her face, understanding as any. She spoke to Ami with a gentle smile coming.

"Would you like to go with me to have lunch? I'd...enjoy some company, not one to enjoy eating alone.."

"I'd..love to.."

Ami wasn't exactly shy but this was a quite strange occurance. She wouldn't let it pass her if she tried..but she did know that Haruka was Michiru's..or had been..Looking down a moment she was helped onto the back of the cycle, on the dummy seat (A.N: Sorry, that's the real term for the passienger seat, "Dummy" seat) into the day, they rode. Only Haruka knew where they where going.

SkyKingTenou: This is just the first chapter, but I'll make the story as long as can be. Promise. I'll update when can. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Just had to have you thinking for the first one, which is why it was kind of -stopped- at that moment. Lol.d..


	2. Chapter 2

"Blue Waters, Calm Winds.."

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is by no form owned by me, I repeat. but the plotline...All minnnee *_*

A.N: I'm glad I already have gotten a couple reviews for this story, here is the 2nd of many chapters, as long as you can give me some ideas of what you personally think, I will keep writing!

The moments of riding for Haruka with Ami behind her, holding onto her like that seemed to have a much larger scale of time. The motorcycle began to die down in it's speed as the location of choice came into view. Parking the bike in a nice spot next to the entry door. Haruka, after removing her helmet and motorcycle gloves moved to the door first. Being the curtious type held the door for Ami.

"After you, Ms. Mizuno.."

Ami who merely took this as a kind gesture smiled in kind.

"Why thank you.."

Her cheeks exhibiting a gentle blush that came over her, making her cheeks nice and warm. The establishment inside was one that had a gentle atmosphere. A quite place with the scent of lemon teas. Haruka grabbed them a table after paying the fee, since it was a kind of buffet, Ami objected it but Haruka insisted, and Ami..wanting to please allowed her to pay for the both of them.

"Haruka..why exactly..did you bring me here?"

All of this time, Haruka had been smiling but then her eyes resembled the hurt she kept deep inside.

"Well, I'm not one to talk about my emotions, and I felt that to enjoy an evening with a friend would liven them..I am glad you came with me, I really don't like eating alone at all."

Ami's saw Haruka's hands laid before her, palm down. Gently, Ami laid her hands upon Haruka's, trying to be supportive.

"I'm glad you decided that I would be good company, but..I'm afraid I'm not all that social, with school and all.."

In responce to this, Haruka just nodded faintly before speaking again.

"Well, you see I remember the time when you raced against Michiru in the 100 meter dash on the track I was fascinated by your courage, you really have fire in you..I can see it.." with this, Haruka began to blush very lightly by her own admissions.

"I'm..sorry if I made you go into a state of embaressment, Ami.."

Ami found Haruka quite beautiful, she wished Michiru hadn't made such a choice. Even if Haruka did race quite alot, who could complain when they could be wrapped by this woman's arms..? With a light tilt of Haruka's head, she leaned over very slowly to plant a gentle kiss on Ami's cheek.

"That was a great lunch, Haruka, Thank you very much.."

Ami stated as they walked out of the buffet, together. Haruka took her hand into her own, which caused Ami to gasp.

"Your welcome..Ami..would you mind keeping me company even more so? I'd enjoy someone to just talk with..but if your do have plans, I'd pick you up whenever it is conveinent."

Haruka smiled kindly to the younger girl. Who'se eyes flickered with something deep, almost unsure what she felt when she stared into Haruka's eyes..getting lost in them was easy, finding words to say things back with felt hard to Ami.

"A...around 8?"

Ami blinked as she saw the blonde tomboy put back on her helmet and gloves for driving. She nodded slowly, Ami kept her blushes up as she began to think about what would happen this night while wrapping her arms around Haruka's gut. They sped away slowly as Haruka's mind was busy as well. Within a few moments they said their goodbyes before Ami was left before her house. Getting ready for a night with Haruka felt intriging, she already got issues for them to talk about as she looked at the clock, only 3:15 pm.

SkyKingTenou: I hope you enjoyed the 2nd Chapter. I'm busy thinking about what will happen next as I finished this chapter, right now..your guesses are as good as mine...perhaps? ^.~ Thank all of you who sent me reviews, but I think you'll look forward to seeing a bit of Michiru and Seiya in the next chapter. Coming Soon!


	3. Chapter 3

SkyKingTenou: Yay, we're onto the 3rd chapter, sorry everyone who was anxious to read this one. I was having internet problems which restricted me. Anyway, here we go!

Disclaimer: Plot owned, character's are not.

The time seemed to fly by for the both of them, Haruka and Ami alike. For they, where both preparing for that night's events. Ami's sapphire eyes sparkled in compliment to her strapless dress. Awaiting the moment Haruka would drive up in her Ferrari. Haruka herself smiled lightly as she stepped onto the cement step that met Ami's door. Within her hand was a present which she thought Ami would like. A bracelet that she hand picked directly after she dropped Ami off,

"Why am I taking this so fast..-" stopping herself as she reminds herself, "Oh that's you all over, Haruka. Fast.."

She is just talking to herself like she would..sometimes when she was alone, "There is just something special about her that..I can't place, but it's so wondeful that I can't let it go..is it, her eyes..?"

Her brows narrow in thought as she knocks upon the door. Ami, lost in the thoughts of what this night could mean faintly heard the knock but then she blinked to awaken to her senses again. With a smile on her face, Ami opened the door to see Haruka dressed like any sweet gentleman would if she had been a boy, but she was dressed in a tuxedo. The moments passed, Haruka moved aside, opening the passenger side to her 2001 Ferrari.

"I..bought this for you.."

She handed Ami the box, once she got inside the car herself.

"Haruka..does this mean your interested in me..but so quickly?" This reply was one that Haruka had prepared for.

"Well..I think I was hinting at some attraction earlier today, Ami.." Her chuckle came with a gentle wink.

"I decided on taking you to Origami's.." Oragami's is a expensive place where only those who don't really need to worry about money could go. It had been a place where Michiru and Haruka would share many a nights, either performing with theri skills as a pianoist and a violinist or as a nightly pair who would dance their cares away. The drive to the resturant seemed quiet, but that was because Ami was still absorbing all that has happened. She looked down at this golden bracelet that Haruka bought her.

"I'm very flattered you are being so sweet, Haruka..I really am, I just am not one for this romancing...I'm always studying and that was I feel was my love. And partly apart of my life that I had to handle before feeling that love would find me.."

Haruka's eyes remain fixed on the road, but her free right hand reached over and held onto Ami's just like she had done at the resturant.

"Oh trust me, love will come..when you are ready for it to come, it will.." little did they both know, that love would come for the both of them.

SkyKingTenou: Sorry about how short it is, I just didn't want to keep everyone waiting. The next chapter will be of the resturant and what happens ^-^; Update will be very soon! -Holds up a big sign that says "Review"


	4. Chapter 4

Their evening went very well, they both had drinks. Non-alcholic. Haruka sipped her Pepsi and Ami looked at her Sprite which was half full.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Ami?" Haruka breaking the concentration that Ami had on the glass, her reply to Haruka's question was a smile, and a gentle nod. Haruke returned it with a warm sigh. But within the next few moments, Haruka's eyes caught sight of something that made her stare..and it wasn't like Haruka to stare, not like this. The all-too familar crimson tuxedo caught her eye. The name came in a whisper. "Seiya.."

Her eyes shifted to meet the sapphire ones that stared back. Ami's head looked away slowly to see exactly what Haruka was staring at. Seeing that Seiya and Michiru where not far from them. In a booth, smiling and even kissing. This began to make Haruka feel upset again, althought she didn't say a word, as their dinner was served. After their meal, Ami wanted to know something.

"Haruka, are you taking your time with this.."

Shis made Haruka's brow rise. She never took her gaze up.

"Ami..All of my life, I have been running away, just moving too fast for my problems to catch me." Ami nodded as she listened. "Michiru was the first person who taught me to slow down and enjoy each moment. I..I just don't want to ruin tonight, Ami..I'm sorry, I'll take you home." Within a moment Ami's hand was on Haruka's. This caused Haruka's eyes to gaze into Ami's.

"Haruka, I am not worried about tonight being ruined..I just want you to do what is best for you."

Her words touched Haruka, causing her to smile. "Ami, I understand..and I know what I want, I just don't want to move too quickly for you.."

"Why for me? what about yourself, Haruka?" This made Haruka sigh as she stood, leaving the fee for their food and drinks.

"Did I say something wrong..?" Ami said while she looked up at Haruka before standing herself.

"No, you didn't, Ami.." gently running the back of her hand against Ami's left cheek, a sign of her affection.

"But tonight was our first date, Haruka.."

Haruka said with a chuckle, "But will there be more to follow it?" Haruka smiled gently as she saw Ami's eyes sparkle, the blue haired beauty opened her mouth to speak, before being interrupted rudely..

"Hey Haruka..You having a good time being alone without Michiru?" Seiya said behind Haruka's back, just now knowing the starlight's presence there. Through clenched teeth, and clenched fists at her sides. Haruka simply replied.

"You sure have alot of nerve.." mumbling the next word. "..Asshole.."

"Hmph, well..coming from Michiru, it sounded alot like -YOU- where the asshole, Haruka.."

This only made Seiya shake her head in mock laughter..

"Daring to punch me..? I-"

But, it made Haruka's fist fly from her side, and into the jaw of Seiya's big head with a sickening crack of bone.

"I don't dare, I do.."

She closed her eyes in fustration with Seiya. Tears swelled up in Seiya's eyes, as she fell down to the floor. Haruka's knuckles where bleeding a bit but Seiya's jaw was broken. The entire resturant was silent except for Seiya's screams of pain.

"I guess I won't be eating here again?" Haruka said as she began to hurry to her car. In hopes that no one catches the licenses plate number.

SkyKingTenou: Woooo! go Haruka! So what did everyone think of that chapter, I just knew someone wanted Seiya to get hurt by Haruka...so I implimented that into my story. Alot more will unfold, I will update when I get time.


	5. Chapter 5

Haruka's heart was racing as she shifted gears on the way to Ami's house, "Well that was exciting, wasn't it Ami?"

She glanced over at the other woman, a cheerful smile showing on her face. She saw that Ami's expression had been one of calmness, given what had happened at the resturant. Ami's eyes showed warmth to Haruka.

"Haruka, why did you leave Michiru, I mean all couples do have their problems, correct?"

Hearing this, the blonde softly closed her eyes, "It was because I wasn't there for her, when she said she needed me. What was I to do..?"

She turned the engine off once they where at Ami's house. Haruka like any gentleman (pardon the pun) would, opened Ami's door, letting her come out. "Besides..I don't want to talk about my past Ami..I-.."

Ami stepped out of the car, simply placing her hand on Haruka's cheek. "What you have to understand, Haruka, is that..you can't run away from Michiru..Are you trying to date me to replace her..? Am I who you truely could see yourself with..?"

"I am not using you as a rebound if that is what your asking me.." Haruka sighed softly, "I just wanted a night without problems, without thinking of mistakes made and problems complicated...And especially without Seiya.."

She said the name through clenched teeth as if the name itself was venom on her lips. "Can I see myself with you..? The answer.." She glanced away from Ami's longing and curious eyes..

"Is that I am not sure..I can't give you a definate answer to your question..I am not going to lie or hurt you..I do love Michiru but it's a love thats been broken once too many times..."

"Then..don't you believe, you need proper time to heal your heart before seeking a new bed partner..?" Ami's eyes showed calmness, understanding..she knew how Haruka felt, she had to handle this situation with delicate hands, and a broken heart is most fragile..

"I don't see you as a bed partner, Ami..I didn't see Michiru as a bed partner either...I see you as someone I want to learn more about, and what I found..years being with Michiru..I didn't know her as well..as I thought.." She held back some tears as she glanced at the starless sky.

"Beds are where you lie your head..not your heart, Ami.."

Ami silently nodded, "You have to find how Michiru truely feels..." And with that she smiled once more, "Find out if she misses you...don't give up on finding out the answers..you may be surprised with your findings.."

And with those words, Haruka grinned. "I was never good at giving up..I always was known to stand and fight for what..and who I believed in.."

A/N: I'm sorry for those who have followed this story for a couple years with no update, life changed majorly for me and I am sorry..I hope you enjoy this newest chapter..


End file.
